Fijación Oral
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Louis Weasley ha despertado como Veela, y entonces él ha aparecido para hacerle mojar la ropa interior y jadear contra la almohada, esto no sería un verdadero problema si tan solo él no fuese su primo.
1. Mi hombre

∞ **Titulo:** Fijación Oral.

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Drama/Romance

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. _Este fic participa en la Tarea #2: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

∞ **Resumen:** Louis Weasley ha despertado como Veela y se ha enamorado, esto no sería un verdadero problema si tan solo él no fuese su primo.

∞ **Pareja:** Albus Potter/Louis Weasley

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Mi hombre**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Sus hermanas le han encerrado contra el sofá, ambas con el ceño fruncido y manos en la cadera. Louis que se siente completamente fastidiado, solo cierra sus ojos. Porque sabe que esto no es nada comparado con el seguro grito que su madre dará cuando vea lo que se ha hecho. En términos prácticos el menor de los hijos de Bill piensa que debería haber una regla escrita pegada al frigorífico que le confirme la autonomía de su cuerpo y las cosas que decide hacer con el. Pero sabe que pide demasiado cuando Victoire ha ampliada su zona de protección y barreras por ser el primer hombre parte veela de una larga línea familiar.

Louis se siente timado, con la genética y Merlín porque joder, hubo dos chicas antes que él que pudieron heredarlo, pero el destino es una cosa jodida, que ni siquiera los centauros con su infinita paciencia y sus milenarios conocimientos en leer estrellas pueden rebatir.

El sonido de la chimenea solo hace que un gimoteo se le escape. Dominique y Victoire giran, la potente voz de su padre riendo ante algo que su esposa ha dicho se cuela hasta el saloncito de té en donde han emboscado a Louis.

—Madre va gritar —. Murmura Dominique, cuando la puerta se abre y el olor maternal le pega directo en la nariz. Ella lleva sus manos a sus oídos. Y entonces sucede.

Los vidrios tiemblan y los cuadros contra la pared se sacuden, se escucha una queja de la cantante gorda de opera que paseaba en un cuadro de Bach. Bill no tarda en aparecer en el marco de la entrada, agitado y armado, inclinándose para ver lo que tiene a su esposa temblorosa y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

—Louis, hijo, puedes decirle a tu madre que eso no es permanente y que saldrá cuando te des un baño —. Susurra Bill, temeroso de hablar más alto, pareciera que Fleur estuviese mutando de su dulce mujer a una banshee, lista para un ataque.

—No puedo mentirle a madre —. Louis dice simple, sacudiéndose los cabellos y escuchando como es que a su madre la mandíbula se le aprieta.

— ¿Quién? —. Fleur pregunta, respira profundo, mirando a sus dos hijas.

—Él no ha querido decirlo, y… madre solo tenemos que esperar algunos meses hasta que su cabello crezca y entonces podremos desaparecerlo por completo —. Victoire dice con la voz ronca y dando un paso hacia atrás en el fuego cruzado en el que ha quedado.

— ¿Quién? — Repite la rubia, sus ojos cristalinos enfocando a su niño.

Louis es calificado como suicida por su padre cuando este se encoje de hombros, demasiado acostumbrado al encantamiento antiguo de la especie de su madre, que no puede obligarle realmente a confesarse debido a las protecciones que la magia otorga al compartir un lazo sanguíneo. La fórmula perfecta que los genes han dado para que los veela den y reciban amor verdaderos de toda su familia, Weasley, Delacour, y Potter incluidos, y que es más como una imposición de poder que su madre quiere hacer. Algo muy parecido al comportamiento de Bill, con los alfas y omegas. Louis piensa que si fuese su padre el que tuviera el mando de esa conversación él ya lo hubiera dicho, por el simple respeto que se merece el líder de su manada (familia) por sobre sus propios deseos egoístas.

—Fleur, cariño, eventualmente se ira tal y como ha dicho Victoire. Solo tenemos que esperar.

—Déjenos a solas —. Ella voltea hacia su marido, voz suave y sonrisa que no alcanza sus ojos.

Bill quiere resistirse, solo un poco, pero puede ver la comisura de la boca de su esposa temblar, así que desiste.

—Niñas, hemos traído pastel de calabaza de con la abuela. Vamos.

Ellas caminan a la salida, acostumbradas a los últimos meses de tensa relación que Louis y Fleur han estado teniendo desde que tuvo su despertar de lado veela.

Fleur se aparta de la puerta para dejarlas salir, camina hacia el sofá azul, el que su padre le regalara a su madre, toda una reliquia familiar, que tiene en esos momentos el bulto de pies descalzos y camisa de pijama que es su hijo. Ella le da un inquisidora mirada a la prenda que sabe le pertenece a alguien más, de hombros anchos y altura predominante.

Gira el pestillo de la manija para asegurar la entrada y deja salir un sonoro suspiro. Porque puede tolerar la perforación en la lengua que Louis se ha hecho al cumplir la mayoría de edad, incluso el tatuaje de símbolo celta en honor a su herencia, porque han sido decisiones de él, de la manera en la que siente el mundo y expresa su ser, pero eso, de uñas color menta, bóxer estrechos y ahora su cabello azul, siente que le supera un poco.

—Sentiste celos —. Dice la rubia, tomando el banquita rosa frente a su hijo. Él arrugo la nariz y desvía la mirada —. Tienes pareja —. Declara sin ningún temor a estar equivoca, Louis lleva una mano hasta su cabello y lo revuelve —. Ese tono, lo has conseguido en el mundo muggle al igual que el barniz de uñas. Y falta una de tus perforaciones de la oreja, el de la piedra de lapislázuli que el tío Charlie te ha obsequiado en navidad. La he visto hoy, en la casa de los abuelos, la he reconocido de inmediato, mandaste a engarzarla para una pulsera de titanio. El titanio es fuerte, duradero, y también uno de nuestros metales más preciados, esa aleación en especial dicta algo para las criaturas mágicas que tienen intención con tu pareja —. Fleur suspira bajito, y sonríe con condescendencia, sabe la necesidad de ser único, algo precioso —.Apruebo que sea él, pero no será fácil, es tu primo.

—Lo sé. Lo amo

Y eso es suficiente para que Fleur acepte el cabello azul y la etapa rebelde. No será igual para Harry prevé.


	2. Curiosidades de la edad

∞ **Titulo:** Fijación Oral.

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Drama/Romance

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. _Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

∞ **Resumen:** Louis Weasley ha despertado como Veela y se ha enamorado, esto no sería un verdadero problema si tan solo él no fuese su primo.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Curiosidades de la edad**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Sus ojos se encontraron a través del jardín, cuando tío Harry lanzaba a un gnomo lejos de las calabazas de la abuela Molly con un swing que tío Charlie aprobaría. James Sirius Potter era uno de los mayores, un niño rebelde de rodillas raspadas y cabello despeinado, siempre corriendo tras Ted como un patito y no dudando en gritar para obtener su atención. La sangre Veela de Louis siempre revolotea cuando lo ve, con mariposas aleteando en su pancita y ganas de tumbarlo en la hierba justo como James hace con Teddy, quiere ser parte de ellos.

Mamá le mira sentadita desde la banquita de madera, tiene un gran sombrero para protegerse del sol y le da una gran sonrisa, Louis piensa que tiene que decirle, que James es ahora su favorito además de papá, mamá sabe que eso a Bill no le gustará, así que guarda el secreto. Louis solo tiene 4, esa etapa pasara.


	3. Señales

∞ **Titulo:** Fijación Oral.

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Drama/Romance

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. _Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

∞ **Resumen:** Louis Weasley ha despertado como Veela y se ha enamorado, esto no sería un verdadero problema si tan solo él no fuese su primo.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Señales**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Percy fue el primer Weasley en verlo, como es que los dedos de James y Albus se envolvían protectores sobre la pequeña figura de Louis. Amor familiar, lazos, y convivencia, era la fórmula que reinaba dentro de la casa de Molly y Arthur, tal vez por eso nadie lo había notado, demasiado acostumbrados a ser un gran número de personas compartiendo pequeños espacios.

Percy sin embargo, era un desconfiado, siempre mirando las dobles intenciones, con la experiencia de haber llegado junto al ministro en una época donde escalar por la burocracia no había sido sencillo.

Así que Percy lo dice, en voz alta, después de regresar a su propia casa con Audrey ese domingo.

—Los hijos de Harry tienen favoritismos por Louis.

—¿Influjo veela?

Percy niega, con los ojos cerrados y dando una respiración profunda.

—Somos inmunes a el —. Dictamina.


End file.
